Encounter in the Pit
by Inspirator
Summary: Rek'Sai bores of her kills and goes out seeking a greater challenge. She bites off more than she can chew, however, and finds herself at the mercy of the Rift's notorious Baron Nashor. A short fic that leaves nothing to the imagination, readers be warned! (Sexual Content!) (Rek'SaixNashor) (One shot!)


Rek'Sai approached the edge of a clearing with some amount of caution, the reverberations from the spine on her back pulsing through the air like an unspoken threat. Footfalls came from her right. Any other creature would have missed the sound, but Rek'Sai was a creature of the void.

Another shuffle mixed with a rustling of leaves marked her target clear as day. Letting out a viscous scream, she launched into action, tearing through foliage and ripping past trees as she blindly propelled herself toward her prey. A few projectiles ricocheted off of her chitinous armor, her dinner's best attempts at a futile defense. With a swipe of her massive claws, she threw the human off of its feet and to the floor. She pinned it to the ground with crushing force, and screamed her victory to the skies.

After taking the time to devour her catch, she considered what would be next. Small prey was quickly becoming boring, and she didn't want to waste an evening on being bored.. She wanted something bigger, something that could sate her bloodlust in one glorious fight. She channeled her void magic for a moment and dove for the ground, a bolt of energy searing downward along her spine and burning a hole through the earth, the walls of the newly created tunnel glassy and hot. She would find a suitable challenge.

The void monster traveled for some distance, eagerly seeking for the vibrations that would mark prey large enough to sate her need for a challenge. She passed many creatures smaller than herself as she tunneled through the earth, all scattering at her massive presence. Being nearly the size of a human dwelling, she was felt as well as heard while she burned through the ground. She was the epitome of an apex predator, and she carried that title with pride.

An enormous roar cut through the monotony of her hunt and filled her senses with excitement. She had found her challenge. Something brazen enough to announce its presence must truly be of value, she thought. Adjusting her course, she raced for the source of the sound with no delay.

Tracing the sound all the way to the source, she erupted from the ground with a mighty scream, listening at the same time all around her for the creature that she sought to kill. She waited impatiently for a response to her challenge. At first, there was nothing but the rush of water from the adjacent river. From her screams, she could tell she was in a pit of some sort, its jagged edges reaching high like the stands of some ancient coliseum. The lack of an answer was disappointing. Her prey must have fled at her arrival, she thought bitterly. Suddenly, the walls of the pit came alive with movement, vibrations echoing throughout the small area and almost overwhelming Rek'Sai with its size. _This_ was her hunt. She eagerly prepared herself for a fight, but was completely unprepared for Baron Nashor's ferocity.

With another roar piercing her senses, Nashor himself burst through the ground of the pit with the noise of shattering stone. He was huge, his serpentine length easily dwarfing Rek'Sai. He was also a creature of the void, she could feel his magic. Despite this though, Rek'Sai wasted no time, striking out and digging her claws into the closest bit of flesh she could find, but, the huge creature's hide didn't give under her claws. It's enormously long tail struck out from somewhere behind her like a massive mace, sending her sprawling with the impact. One of Nashor's smaller head-like appendages spat a globule of acid that sizzled where it landed near her, and for the first time since she arrived, Rek'Sai considered that the fight she picked might have been too big for her.

She stumbled to an upright position and shook off the daze from the hit she took, jumping right back in, clawing and hacking at Nashor's belly but feeling no reaction from the massive creature, not even another strike for her to dodge. Screaming her frustration, she whipped her tail and clubbed him uselessly. The Baron struck her again, but with lesser force, knocking her to the floor.

She went to rise again, but found herself clutching her head as pain wracked throughout her senses. A noise could be more felt than heard coming from Nashor as he pressed his consciousness telepathically to Rek'Sai, the sound being a taunting, hissing laugh. He was playing with her, she realized quickly. Thinking toward her own survival rather than the fight, she began to charge up her spine for another tunnel out of the arena and to flee. Nashor responded by spitting another globule of acid, the projectile lobbing towards Rek. She had no time to prepare or dodge, having just barely gotten to her feet, and was splattered with the majority of it. Her chitin sizzled, but resisted the burn that she had expected. Instead, she found the solution she had been gunked with was sticking to her like some kind of strong adhesive, and it somehow suppressed her void magic. Regret filled her, and she realized that she may quickly meet her final fate.

She heard and felt the Baron moving again, and this time she found herself being wrapped up by him like some sort of nightmarish constrictor snake. She was comparably tiny in his grasp, and her clawing and struggling did nothing to deter the massive void monster. Another pulse of mental energy went through the air, causing her to scream in pain once more.

 _'You're... mine...'_ Nashor echoed before continuing, _'Your form is not worth consumption... but you may have... other uses...'_

Rek'Sai found herself unable to respond with her usual reckless challenge, Nashor's massive mind pressed harder and harder until the pain numbed, his intelligence dominating hers with little effort. The need to fight left her in a rush like a breath of air, and another filled its place. She came to understood his desire, but despite the turmoil of emotions that shocked through her, couldn't protest it. The Baron stared her down until she stopped struggling, his focused mental abilities able to calm her until she was docile. She now clung to him rather than struggled, her blind head flat against his coils with her tongue caressing the Baron's chitinous hide. Deprived of any pride or willpower, she found herself a slave to the Baron's manipulations. Nashor shifted, his coils moving all at once, his massive power reflected in the rippling of his muscles felt even beneath his immensely thick hide. The end of his tail was brought into sight, tugged out from somewhere underground, leaving the full length of his monolithic body revealed. To what was now Rek'Sai's joy, the smell of pheromones came strongly from an area nearest to her, and she knew not from experience but from instinct what was going to happen next. Drooling and letting out a rumbling growl, her nethers flared with excitement that wasn't fully her own.

Feeling Nashor's coils loosen with her servitude a certainty, she wriggled herself free from his hold and instead clambered toward the source of his pheromones single-minded like a pup for its toy. Nashor maintained his stare, amused at how quickly the fearless creature was bent to his will. The blind beast reached her goal and and despite feeling violated and disgusted at the act her body was about to commit, she had no choice. Under the unrelenting stare of the baron, her tongue slipped out of her maw, dripping with saliva, and she lowered her face close to Nashor's genital slit. She licked between the lips of the massive serpentine's privates, his pheromones as well as the degrading act itself triggering something in Rek'Sai's subconscious. Tasting the warm fluids beginning to seep from within, her desire reached new heights and sent her nearly into a frenzy of lust. Nashor's impressive length began emerging out of the slit, the purple shaft nothing short of majestic in its appearance. Nashor let out a satisfied rumble, his body vibrating beneath her since she straddled his coils, causing Rek'Sai to respond in kind.

Rek'Sai immediately lent herself to the tip of his massive girth, licking and slurping away at it, her own saliva mixing with his natural lubricant to make it a glistening mess. More and more emerged, and Rek'Sai treated every inch the same, licking and stroking with the guidance of Nashor's mental suggestions. She continued this for a few minutes, even going so far as to attempt to take the tip in her maw, the Baron's precum running down her throat as she held his length there. Her enthralled mind was completely aware of what was happening, and she could do no more than watch as her body acted out the Baron's fantasies. The feeling of disgust had faded despite her best efforts to keep it there, and as she progressed further she found that her arousal was more and more genuine.

However, Nashor's next suggestion surprised her. Rek'Sai was large, yes, but she had never even considered that she might be able to take the Baron's length no matter how much her nethers craved it. Despite that, Nashor forced his will on to her, easily outdoing her feeble mental struggling, and before she could muster up the strength to push back against his mind again, she was clambering atop his member, straddling the purple length. Her body was filled with both curiosity, anticipation, and fear, a confusing combination that did nothing to ease her arousal. She looked over his length again, the underside of it was patterned with ridges meant to give texture and catch on soft spots, obviously meant for a female of his species, and thankfully it tapered to a manageable tip that helped him with the first steps of a successful mating. Even so, the Rek'Sai felt an emotion close to panic at what she was going to do.

Rubbing the tip of Nashor's length against her opening, her enthralled body let out a needy hiss that communicated her willfulness to continue forward. Gripping Nashor's hide tightly, she pushed her body down and backwards firmly, feeling the tip catch in her nethers and begin to slip in. Lifting herself slightly once more and operating entirely on feel, she forced more of the length inside her, the mix of lubricant and saliva easing the journey yet still stretching Rek'Sai considerably. Now panting between the exertion of filling herself and maintaining enough dexterity to continue, she clenched pleasurably around the tip that she successfully took, causing a growl of interest to emanate from Nashor, who by now was deeply enjoying her ministrations, focused on keeping the mental link and enjoying his thrall.

Rek'Sai gave one final push on to his member before finding herself unable to stretch any further, surprising herself with the lack of any pain. and growled, echoing the rumble that he himself had given her earlier. The void serpent gave a booming hiss at the new feeling, surprised at the sexual creativity from her. Rek then began her work, sliding herself off towards the tip, and then shoving him back in all at once. It was a methodical and measured process, half influenced by Baron's mind control and half Rek'Sai's own instincts, but immensely pleasurable for both Rek'Sai and Baron both.

They continued their intercourse in silence for what seemed to be a long while, even Rek'Sai's dormant mind stopping to enjoy the novel experience. The only interactions between the two was the occasional pleasure-induced twitches. Nashor was the first to move, each sensing the other's pleasure through their mental connection. He rumbled in pleasure, the massive creature's panting hot as it ran over Rek'Sai's whole body. Rek'Sai herself hissed and growled, feeling her body begin to tense in response to Nashor's mounting pleasure, and responded by biting hard on to the Baron's hide, holding on tightly as she bounced herself atop his member faster and faster.

She suddenly found herself spasming as she climaxed with a roar, the intensity of pleasure surprising her. Clenching sporadically with the Baron still inside her. Nashor himself was pushed over the point of no return, finding himself almost overwhelmed by Rek'Sai's frantic clenching and relaxing, the intense, tight intimacy sending the great beast to orgasm. He roared shamelessly, his deafening cry echoing far as he climaxed and spilled his seed into Rek, splurts of his gooey seed splattering out of her opening as she was filled with the great beast's cum.

At that same moment, he released his mental control over Rek'Sai, who found herself lost in the afterglow and not only lacking any type of counter attack, but also any will to initiate one. Strangely, she found herself satisfied more than anything else. It was obvious now more than ever as she pulled herself off of the Baron's member, his seed leaking out of her, that she had found something even more enjoyable than a hunt.


End file.
